In Love
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: This is my first Mac/Jo fic hope you like it. Mac thinks abou how he feels towards Jo. Jo thinks about how she feels towards Mac. Will they ever stop think and just act? Final Ch. UP!
1. Through The Glass

**In Love**

Author: Dark Wings Of Imagination

Shipper: Mac/Jo

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

_A/N: the first chapter is based on Stone Sour's Through the Glass, although the music has a different meaning I thought it would be nice to use it since the walls of their offices are made from glass and this gave me the idea. If you read you'll understand. Hope you like it._ _**Mac's POV**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Through the Glass<strong>

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
>don't know how much time has passed<br>Oh God, it feels like forever_

I keeping looking at her through the glass, and she has this silly smile, almost a laughter in her face and all I can think is how beautiful she is and that I could stare at her all day long. I don't know how she do this to me; every time she is near me I get nervous, anxious in the reality, and I need to control myself to not hold her in my arms.

_But no one ever tells you that forever  
>Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head<br>_

It's been a long time since I felt this way. After Claire died it felt like I had died too. I pushed my friends away, even though they were only trying to help me. Although Stella, my former partner and a great friend of mine, stayed close and helped me, a lot, to go through this lost, she had a life. Despite the rumors, nothing ever happened between us, I think it wasn't supposed to. When she told me she would leave to New Orleans it felt like a punch in my head, but I understood her.

_When something like a soul becomes  
>Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes<br>You can't expect a bit of hopes  
><em>

And then she came into my life. She gave me, some how, the hope I needed to go on.

So, yes, Mackenna Boyd Taylor II is in love. I'm head over heels for a certain southern woman, former FBI agent, mother of two and my second in command: Josephine Danville. Right now she is the only hope I have left.

**A/N: Should I continue? read and tell me. next chapter depends on you!**


	2. Losing My Mind

_A/N: Second chapter is based on Daughtry's Losing My Mind. **Jo's POV**_

**Chapter 2 – Losing My Mind**

_Never thought a train goin' any place could've changed my life  
>Never thought I'd say I could go insane, 'til I saw your eyes<br>And I had to take another look to know for sure  
>That you could be for real<br>_

Never thought I could fall in love again after my divorce, until I met him. When I came to New York I was nervous. I had to start my life all over again and I knew it wouldn't be easy. And it wasn't only about me; it was about Ellie and Tyler too. For one split of second I really thought about giving up and come back to D.C. but after my first day in work something, better, someone convinced me that New York could be very pleasant.

_Yeah and my head keeps spinnin'  
>You got me trippin'<br>There's something about the way you move  
>Yeah, every little single thing you do is like<br>One part angel and one part danger  
>But, oh, the kind of crazy I like<br>You got me losing my mind  
>I'm losing my mind!<em> 

He has me trapped around his littler finger and he doesn't even know it. Everything about him makes me smile. I am head over heels for him and the worst thing is that, unless he makes a move, I will never be able to tell him.

_It's getting hard to sleep  
>Getting hard to think 'bout much these days<br>'cause everywhere I go  
>Only thing I see is your glowing face<br>And the way you light up every room you walk into  
>Just makes me want to scream<br>_

And right now I'm trying to focus on my work talk with Adam, but this is getting harder since I know he is the office behind me and all I want to do is run for him and take him out of here with me and go somewhere we could be all by ourselves. But no way this going to happen, at least not now.


	3. Sweet Leaf

_A/N: Third chapter is based on Black Sabbath's Sweet Leaf. **Mac's POV**_

_A/N2: Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to stop here. Sorry for the long wait to. I promise I'll try make Ch. 4 longer, but I'm not sure. But it is possible that after Ch. 4 the chapters will be longer. At least I hope._

**Chapter 3 – Sweet Leaf**

_When I first met you, didn't realize,  
>I can't forget you or your surprise<em>

She is the most incredible person I've ever met. But I have to admit that when I first met her I was quite insecure. After all I had the same partner for years and I didn't know the way she worked. And I have to admit that part of me was hopping it wouldn't work so I could try get Stella back to the lab. But when I saw her my mind changed its ideas.

_You introduced me to my mind  
>And left me watching you and you kind.<br>Oh yeah  
><em>

When we began work together was like magic. She has such a sense of humor and she is so delicate and feminine but still she can kick some asses. And she is amazing in everything she does.

_My life was empty, forever on a down,  
>Until you took me, showed me around<br>My life is free now, my life is clear  
>I love you sweet leaf though you can't hear<br>Oh yeah!  
><em>

As the time passed more I wanted to be around her and in one of those days I stopped and wondered "What the hell is going on with me?" and it was when it hit me: I was falling for her. For several months I tried deny it but didn't work out. Finally I gave up. I couldn't fight the feeling anymore. It is too strong.


	4. Enchanted

_A/N: Fourth chapter is based on Taylor Swift's Enchanted. **Jo's POV**_

**Ch 4 – Enchanted**

_Walls of insincerity,__  
><em>_Shifting eyes and vacancy,__  
><em>_Vanished when I saw your face,__  
><em>_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

He is the most loving, caring, kind and honest man I've ever met. I remember thinking he was horrible boss, that didn't like new employees and only cared about his ass. But I was wrong, really wrong. He is the totally opposite. He is the nicest boss I've ever had.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"__  
><em>_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me,__  
><em>_The playful conversation starts,__  
><em>_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy,__  
><em>_And it was enchanting to meet you.__  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you._

I remember how insecure and nervous I was in my first case, but everyone received me with open arms, including him. When we began working together was amazing. He is so engaged with his job and still look after everyone in the crime lab. He is the best in everything he does.

_This night is sparkling,__  
><em>_Don't you let it go.__  
><em>_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home,__  
><em>_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,__  
><em>_I was enchanted to meet you._

I have to say that the first time I looked in those beautiful blue eyes of his I was amazed. He is such a charming man, that didn't take me too long to realize I was attracted by him. But I couldn't be acting like this. He is my boss, for God's sake. And I tried to avoid the feeling, but it only grew stronger and from what I remember I had to change my heart's status from "attracted by him" to "in love with him" and there's nothing more I can do. The damage is done.

_A/N2: Hope you like the chapter, and I'm sorry if it is too short. We are getting closer to the part where they will finally act. I just don't know exactly how or when it will be._


	5. You Got Me

_A/N: Chapter five is based on Colbie Caillant's You Got Me. __**Mac's POV**_

**Chapter 5 – You Got Me**

_I can't pretend though I try to hide  
>I like you, I like you<em>

I used to spend all of my free time thinking about her, but lately the love I feel for her had become so intense that now I spend not only my free time but also the entire day trying to figure out a way to make her mine.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe<br>you got me, yeah, you got me  
><em>

I really don't understand why I get so insecure when I think about telling her what I feel for her. I mean I had been in this place before, I had been in love, I know all the moves or at least I thought I knew. . But she makes everything feels different, I feel like silly in love teenager around her.

_And that crooked smile of yours, it knocks me off my feet_

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

Every moment we are together is like magic, she is so easy to talk and deal and doesn't matter how bad my day was just seeing her smile, hear her voice and look in those beautiful eyes of hers just makes everything go away. I don't know how but she seems to have the key to my heart.

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

She made me open up to the world; she made me see the mistake I was making by building walls around me. I don't know what she did to me or how, all I know is that, day by day, she destroyed these walls I built around me and my heart, and made me believe I could love again.

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin_

_Cuz no matter what I do_

_Oh my heart is filled with you_

In one of our "after work talks" she said "Love is battlefield, Mac. You have to fight for it and even though you might lose and get hurt you need to get up and fight again. You are a wonderful man, I know you will find someone, but if you keep living behind your walls you will never see what's in front of you. And because I care about you I don't want to see this happening, I want to see you happy."

"But I am happy" I argued back, she gave me a sweet smile and continued.

"Mac, don't matter how many times you say this to me you will not convince me. No one can be happy like this. You need at least give a chance to love. One chance is all I ask you, if it doesn't work I promise I will not come out with this subject anymore. But please do this"

And with this she left. And it was later that night that I realized what I felt for her.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Livin' each day in this life_

_Without you, without you_

And now all I want to do is be with her, I need her. And I know by now I should have acted, should have tell her how I feel, should have say I love her and I can't imagine how to live in world without her. But honestly I don't have an idea of how do such things. But you know what? I am going to find a way to tell her, I don't care if she will say no to me, and I pray to God she won't do such thing, I just can't stand this anymore. It's like she said "love is battlefield" so If I am going to lose, I had to know that at least I tried.

A/N 2: I know this is not the long chapter you guys were expecting, but I hope you like... This story inly have two more chapters, so I will only post after I finished both of them, or not, it will depends on how long I will take, if I think I'm taking to much time to wrie the last chapter without post chapter 6, then I'll post ch. 6

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

xoxo


	6. Found You

_A/N: Chapter six is based on Ross Cooperman's Found You_. **Jo's POV**

**Chapter 6 – Found You**

_Like a thief you came  
>Steal my heart<br>_Sometimes I wished I hadn't fall for him. Is not that he makes me suffer, nothing like this, is just that it is not right. I mean he is my boss, I shouldn't have fall for him, I couldn't. But still I didn't have the power to make it stop. I can't just say to my heart "Don't fall for him, he is my boss", there's no way I can do this. Now he is the only thing in my mind and every time he's near me I can't get my focus on anything else.

_I'm surrender now  
>Because you broke my guard<em>

He is why I get up every single day to go work, even though he doesn't know. When I need him he is always there, whenever I'm down he puts me up; if I'm sick he looks out for me; if I need an advice, professionally and personally speaking, he is the one to give me. He is my best friend and I am in love with him. That is it.

_Such a pretty face  
>Won my soul<br>And this sweet blue eyes  
>They shine like gold<em>

I can't count how many times I caught myself daydreaming about him, about us. Wishing to hear him saying those three little words that could my life change forever, but I think that is not going to happen and I feel like a silly for think about it. But then, every time I look in his eyes, it seems like the world stops turning.

_When you fell it's like is a love  
>All the stars lift you up<br>_You know what is ironic? Is that I had said to him once that love is a battlefield and told him to fight for it, and _**I**_ am doing the opposite, I'm running from it, I'm running because I am terrified of telling him how I feel, I know what I feel is love, and still is not something I had ever felt. Is stronger, is sweeter, is right but at the same time is weak, is bitter and is wrong. It is something I never felt for Russ, is something much more beautiful than whatever I felt for him. And the love I feel for Mac, is the living proof we only love truly once on our lives. You must be questioning how I can say things like these if we are not together, in a romantic way. But is these kind of things that prove I'm totally in love with him.

_Where a place you hide above the top of the world  
>I'm so glad that I found you<br>Well, I'm glad that I found you  
>I'm just glad that I found you<em>

And I think is time for me stop acting like a coward and finally open up to him, I know what can happen if he says no, but part of me is saying that this won't happen, I just hope I'm not that late.

A/N: So, we're almost finishing, there's only one more chapter left, and it might be up tomorrow. Sorry it had take me too long, had some blocking while writing this chapter.


	7. Accidentally In Love

_A/N: Chapter seven is based on Counting Crows' Accidentally in Love [which is where the name of the story came from] I know I didn't update when I said I would but at least this chapter is longer than the others. __**Told in third person.**_

**Chapter 7 – Accidentally In Love**

Mac saw Jo walking into his office's direction, he couldn't help but smile. But then he remembered he had to find a way to ask her out, after all he couldn't say what he wanted in the Crime Lab, it would be very weird.

She knocked at his door and said for her to enter.

"I need to talk to you" Both of them said at the same time causing them to laugh.

"You first" Jo said.

"Okay. Err… Are you busy tonight?" Mac asked blushing a little.

"No, at least not that I know. Why?" Jo asked curiously. Her mind wondering why he asked such question.

"Is just… Well, I…"

"Spit it out, Mac" Jo cut him off. She was getting frustrated already.

"Okay. Well, would you like to going out with me?"

He asked, and the fear of her saying no was increasing at every second passed.

Jo was a little bit shocked, she didn't expect it, but she couldn't say she didn't like.

After what it seemed like forever she finally answered smiling

"I would love to"

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight in your place" Mac said smiling to her.

"Okay. See you then" She said and started to make her way out of his office when Mac remembered something

"What you wanted to talk to me?" he asked her.

She turned around and with a mysterious smile on her face she answered

"It can wait till tonight"

MJMJ

The hours went by slowly for both of them. When their shift was finally ended, each one of them went home to get ready.

Mac was nervous to say the least. He didn't know what can be her reaction when he tells her he's in love with her; he just wishes he won't scare her. Taking a quick look in the mirror he agreed he was looking good and headed in way of Jo's place.

While getting ready Jo wondered why Mac would ask her out.

"Maybe he feels for me exactly what I feel for him! Oh, don't be a silly Josephine, why in the world would Mac Taylor have feelings for me? But then he was the one to ask me out, maybe there's a chance for me"

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door bell ringing. She ran to answer it knowing it would probably be Mac, and she was right. There he was standing in front of her; he was wearing a simple blue T-shirt with a black jacket and a pair of black jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey Mac." She greeted taking a good look on him; he didn't look bad, not at all. She didn't notice how much time she had spent staring at him until he called her.

"Earth for Jo" Mac said waving his hand and smiling.

"Sorry. You look good by the way"

She said a little embarrassed he had caught her checking him out.

"No problem. You don't look bad either "

Mac said lying a little since she was stunning in her knee length blue dress and black high heels.

"Thanks" She said.

"You know what? I take back what I said, you look absolutely stunning"

Mac said, after he thought it was better just tell her how she really looked. It was his first step.

"Thanks again" Jo said blushing a little at his compliment.

"Shall we go?" He asked her.

"Sure. Just let me grab my coat, is cold out there and I don't want to freeze later"

She said getting inside with Mac on her heels.

"I wouldn't let this happen"

He said as he stood behind her, and when she turned to face him their lips almost met in a kiss.

Their hearts were pounding, their breathes were heavy and their lips only a few inches of distance, but none of them had the courage to take this step then.

"I think we… err… should go" Jo said breaking the moment.

"Sure. Ladies first" Mac said and let Jo go past him.

As they made their way out, neither one of them had realized they were holding hands, but if they did it wasn't bothering them at all.

When they finally reached Mac's car, before they entered it he asked

"Have you already gone to the Empire State?"

"Yes, but never at night. Why?"

"Just curiosity" He stated.

They entered the car and made their way to where Mac had planned their date. A few blocks away from the place he had choose, he said to her:

"Jo, I need you to do me a favor. "

"Okay. What is it?"

He showed her a blindfold and said:

"Put this."

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked him.

"No, I'm not. I want to surprise you, so please put this"

"Okay. You're the boss".

She put the blindfold, and they continued their way to where Mac was leading them.

When Mac finally stopped the car, he got off of it and helped Jo off it. He led her all the way through. When they finally reached the place, Mac unfolded Jo. When she realized where she was standing, she became speechless.

"You like it?" Mac asked her.

"Hell yes. How you…"

"A friend of mine owned me a favor." He answered her.

Jo was amazed, to say the least, she was standing at the 102nd floor of Empire State building, and had the most beautiful view in front of her: the entire New York City.

She was so focused in looking at the city she almost didn't notice that a table for 2 had been set.

"Mac, you sure as hell, knows how to impress a girl"

Jo said smiling.

"Thank you. Shall we eat?" Mac asked her, knowing already what would be her answer.

"You just read my mind" Jo said.

JMJM

After eating their meal Jo noticed that Mac had, suddenly, been too quiet.

"What's the matter, Mac?" she asked him, finally breaking the silence that had set between them.

"Well, I was just thinking about something you said to me once" he said.

"And what would it be?" Jo asked.

"Remember you asked me to give a chance for love?"

She nodded.

"Well, the matter is I'm in love, Jo, and I can't stop thinking about her. But I'm not sure of how I'll tell her" Mac admit it.

"Just be honest with her." Jo answered him. Her heart hoped it was her, her mind was telling her it wasn't.

"Okay. So here it goes. I love you, Jo. I loved you the first time I saw you. Somehow you broke all the walls I had built around me; you hold the key to my heart. You gave me hope, Jo. You showed me I could love again. I love you". Mac said relived he finally was able to tell her how he felt.

Jo had tears in her eyes; she couldn't believe what she had just heard him say. And now was her turn to tell him how she felt.

"I love you, Mac. You can't imagine how much I wanted to hear you say these words. I could never imagine I would love someone the way I love you."

He got up from his chair and pulled her out of hers. As both of them stood there he got closer to her and when the distance between their lips was invisible he kissed her, it started gently, but soon it became deeper and more passionate. When the need for air became urgent they parted.

Both of them were smiling at each other, when Mac remembered something.

"I have a surprise for you"

"Another one?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but this is something smaller, but it has a full meaning, at least for me"

"Okay then."

Jo saw Mac grabbing something in the corner of a wall, when he came back she realized he was holding a guitar.

"So, you play?" she asked him.

"Well, just when I'm at home by myself. But I thought it would be nice if I brought a little be of music to our date."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I was thinking about "Accidentally In Love" from Counting Crows. What do you think?"

He asked her smiling, since he knew this was her favorite song. She smiled back and answered

"Perfect"

He began to play the song and sing, and all Jo could think it was the best thing she ever heard.

_So she said? What's the problem baby?  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time I think about it<br>Can't stop thinking about it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it<br>If it's love (love)  
>Makes me wanna turn around and face me<br>But I don't know nothing about love_

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Because everybody's after love<em>

_So I said "I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring<br>That's coming all this love  
>Melting under blue skies<br>Belting out sunlight  
>Shimmering love"<em>

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning mean  
>We're never alone, never alone<br>No! No!_

_Come on, come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once upon a time in love<em>

_We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<br>I'm in love, I'm in love  
>Accidentally<em>

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<br>I'm in love, I'm in love  
>Accidentally<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her love<br>I'm in love_

When he finished put the guitar aside, and Jo sat on his lap saying:

"This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me"

"I'm glad you liked it, and you don't need to worry because this is only for you"

He said.

"I love you." Jo said to him.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her.

They couldn't be happier. They finally admitted their feelings for each other and neither one of them was disappointed.

They were aware how hard a relationship could be, especially one involving co-workers, but that didn't matter, because, accidentally or not, they were in love, and love has the power to make everything feel better.

And as they stood there contemplating each other, and the amazing city lights, they knew that as long as they had each other nothing could come between their love.

End.

_A/N: We finally got to the end of the story. I hope you liked it; as soon as possible I'll be posting a new Jac fic, much more different from this one. I know the way I put the lyrics was different from the others chapters, but it was the only way I thought it would fit. As always read and review._

_Thanks for stick with it 'till the end._

_XOXO _

_Camila._


End file.
